


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°53 : « Acheminement »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Christophsis, Drabble, I don't have a lot to say about this drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les troupes Républicaines, prises dans le Siège de Christophsis, attendent avec une pointe de désespoir le ravitaillement tant promis.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°53 : « Acheminement »

**Author's Note:**

> Place au deuxième drabble inédit promis :)

L'acheminement du ravitaillement prenait un retard intolérable pour les soldats affamés et à court de munitions.

Le siège de Christophsis prendrait-il fin un jour ? Si possible, avant que toutes les troupes Républicaines n'aient rendu l'âme...

**Author's Note:**

> Honteusement court... Oups.


End file.
